


Your welcome here

by Bloodredevilheartedwolf34



Series: Rune Factory 4 series [3]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Kiss on the Cheek, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolce never feels like she's not welcome, but Clorica comes along and things...better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your welcome here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophisticated_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/gifts).



Dolce watched as many people walked around town. She often found Frey and Doug at the beach or just walking around. Ever since Dylas and Frey dumped each other, it's been a lot more quiet. Not really though, fights happened between Amber and Xiao Pai.

She was sure that she was never going to feel safe or even welcome, but that would soon change when Clorica came up to her for some talking about her sad face.

"Why do you always have a sad face on Dolce?"

"Just do Clorica."

"You know, when Dylas and Frey dumped each other, Dylas went to Meg for comfront."

"Isn't Meg and Forte dating?"

"Well yea, but it doesn't seem to matter to Dylas." 

"Well, I think I heard one time that Forte tried to cut him in half." 

"Most of been bad." 

"You don't feel welcome, don't you?" 

"How do you..." 

"Maybe because of the sad face, you always have." 

"You know, I kinda do feel welcome now." 

"Huh? You do? " 

"Yup." 

Before Clorica could say anything else, Dolce landed a kiss on her cheek. And made her way somewhere else, but said something before she left.

"Thanks for the talk Clorica." 

"No problem..." 


End file.
